As is known in the art, there is a need for transferring relatively large amounts of data (e.g. greater than 1 Gb/sec) between satellite/sensors, unmanned aerial vehicle (UAVs), aircrafts, ships and ground stations. Potential applications include airborne networking backbone for GIG extension and US Navy high data rate reach-back for military, downloading of satellite gathered data for NASA/NOAA, and border monitoring or disaster recovery communications for homeland security.
To satisfy the requirements of such disparate applications, it is necessary to have a hybrid elctro-optical/radio frequency (EO/RF) aperture (HERA) that combines an electro-optic (EO) phased array and RF antenna in a common aperture. This approach saves real estate and simplifies pointing and tracking algorithms. Furthermore, it is desirable for the EO/RF aperture to be conformal to a fuselage of an aircraft, UAV or other body. In aircraft applications, conformal apertures reduce drag and volume.
Prior attempts to provide a HERA include systems such as that manufactured by Mission Research Corporation (MRC). The MRC approach comprises an RF horn antenna having an optical beam disposed through a sidewall of the horn. Such a system can provide a common mechanical motion for both EO and RF that are co-boresight. Another prior art system manufactured by Schaeffer includes a 50 cm optical telescope disposed on a reflector of a Global Hawk Ku-band communications reflector antenna. This approach also provides a common mechanical motion for both EO and RF that are co-boresight. Both of the above systems have common EO/RF apertures. Neither system, however, is conformal to a surface on which they are disposed and both systems require significant volume.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide to a conformal, a hybrid electro-optic/radio frequency (EO/RF) system having a common RF/EO aperture and which requires a relatively small volume.